Okuni
Okuni (奥久尼) was the 9th Seat on the Council of Twelve, and known as "Mystery Eater Okuni". In her endless pursuit of exposing the entire truth of relevant matters concerning The Shadow Organization, Okuni often changed her alliances. She allied herself with Masamori Sumimura multiple times and often gave him advice, but each ultimately had other motives, so neither one could afford to trust the other completely. Okuni was murdered by ZeroKekkaishi manga, Chapter 244, but temporarily remained earthbound in spirit form to assist Masamori before passing on.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 264 Appearance Okuni's face was always concealed beneath the hood that she wore, revealing only her eyes, which always had an unnatural glow. She was extremely short, and preferred to have her subordinates carry her in a palanquin when she traveled.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 134, pages 16-17 Personality Okuni lived to discover the truth behind any mystery that caught her attention. With her vast intelligence and extensive archives, there were few subjects that she was unfamiliar with.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138, pages 12-13 Okuni was always calm and composed, even while using her resources to manipulate others into situations where they had to play by her rules. History It was rumored that in order to be able to learn everything in the world, Okuni attempted several rituals to keep herself from aging and dying.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 135 She was usually accompanied by a troop of subordinates (some Majinaishi among them) from the Records Office, all of whom wear distinctive white robes and hoods. Only two exposed their true identities in order to establish trust with the Sumimura family: Namihira and Kisana. Okuni was the Special Adviser of The Shadow Organization's Records OfficeKekkaishi manga, Chapter 247, page 3, and had a great deal of influence with the Investigation Office head, Kouzou Tanno.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 Plot 'Inspecting Karasumori' After Ichirou Ougi implies that Masamori is not reporting the full details of Karasumori to the Council of Twelve, Okuni volunteers to inspect the land and arranges to meet Masamori there. However, Masamori is unable to meet her because several mysterious boxes are delivered to the Night Troop, one of which "eats" Misao.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 134 The boxes also begin to appear around Karasumori, and when she learns from Miki Hatori that demons have emerged from the boxes among the Night Troop, Okuni decides to uncover the mystery behind them. Okuni suspects that the culprit is someone who has an ability to manipulate dimensions, similar to Kekkaishi (and herself), as she demonstrates by opening a portal and accessing The Shadow Organization's records to narrow down the culprit's identity. She explains that the boxes are normal, but that a spell on them allows them to be used as dimensional transports. The boxes around the Night Troop become inactive abruptly, and Okuni suspects it is because the ability user is now dead. Hatori speculates that the boxes at Karasumori should all have spells on them. Okuni says that there are generally limits to a person's ability, and that if anyone had enough power to manipulate boxes at Karasumori and Night Troop Headquarters at the same time, she would definitely know about them. Okuni abruptly ends the discussion, saying she knows all she needs to, but refuses to share what she's learned with the others, which makes Yoshimori furious. Suddenly, four boxes around Karasumori open, releasing four strong demons.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 Okuni and her subordinates observe as Yoshimori, Tokine, and Hatori destroy the first three Ayakashi. While seemingly impressed with their progress, she suggests they should be figuring out what the box user is actually after.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 139 The final Ayakashi puts up a considerable fight until it is devoured by Kurokabuto, a giant but incomplete Ayakashi that emerges from a cocoon hidden with the school. Okuni states that Kurokabuto was originally a failed creation, because it ignored orders, searched for enemies, and destroyed indiscriminately. She fears this one would become complete if it remained in Karasumori long enough, destroy everything there, move on, and repeat the process. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 141 'Kurokabuto Crisis' Okuni recognizes that Ichirou Ougi must be the one behind the simultaneous box attacks, but says he has gone too far. Yoshimori reminds her that she wasn't going to get involved, but Okuni replies that she didn't expect the Kakushino Twins to have something so dangerous in their possession. Okuni suggests removing Kurokabuto from the site and sealing it elsewhere, because destroying it would prove too difficult. She admits that she is uncertain whether or not she can seal it, causing Yoshimori to immediately shoot down her plan. He asks if it has any weak points, but Okuni insists that it does not: it was created not for battle, but for pure destruction. She observes as Yoshimori insists on fighting Kurokabuto, despite not making much progress: Kurokabuto quickly regenerates from all damage.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 142 Okuni is somewhat impressed with Yoshimori's power, but concerned that it has not matured as much as Tokine's, who she is observing at the same time through one of her eye-shaped portals. As Yoshimori fights, he unknowingly creates a distortion in the air around him, which gradually begins to impact everything around him. Okuni decides she can no longer leave things as they are and opens a portal, releasing a column of light that pins Yoshimori to the ground. Okuni explains that she is restraining Yoshimori to keep him from destroying the town, but Yoshimori is furious at her for getting in his way. Okuni decides to use her full strength on him, and Yoshimori worries that Kurokabuto will cause more damage. He manages to break free with a burst of power, and shortly after, Kurokabuto becomes complete. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 143 Okuni advises Yoshimori to give up fighting. She proposes blasting Kurokabuto to a remote mountain region with no people, where Shadow Organization forces could deal with it properly. Yoshimori protests, but Okuni explains that while incomplete, Kurokabuto's only instinct was to grow, so while Yoshimori was putting his all into the battle, it was not even trying to fight. However, now that it is complete, it will enter battle mode, and a person like Yoshimori who does not have full control over his power would be in the greatest danger. Okuni then opens a large portal in the sky. Kurokabuto's eyes suddenly change color, and it summons an energy katana. Okuni worries that she will not have time to complete her plan before it selects a target, and Yoshimori tries to draw its attention. Instead, Kurokabuto unexpectedly plunges its katana into the ground, apparently trying to attack Karasumori. Okuni is startled, assuming that Kurokabuto, as a being of immense power, is seeking to fight an enemy it considers an equal. However, she knows that it was created to destroy humans and human creations,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 144 which implies that Karasumori itself is man-made. Okuni inwardly admits that she underestimated the site's capabilities. Karasumori's power emerges, lancing into Kurokabuto violently and causing it to collapse in pieces. Tokiko Yukimura and Shigemori Sumimura begin collecting Kurokabuto's remains with Tenketsu. The three Kekkaishi, Hatori, and Higurashi gather to study one of the remaining boxes. Tokine returns shortly after, explaining that she was chasing the box culprit. Okuni says she now has a good grasp of the situation, and a better understanding of how dangerous and problematic Karasumori is.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 145 Okuni blames the Kekkaishi for simply maintaining the status quo for 400 years and allowing the danger of Karasumori to remain unchecked the whole time. She states that she cannot ignore this. Shigemori Sumimura warns her that if she were to make rash judgments without consulting the Kekkaishi, they would have to treat her as an enemy. Okuni responds by laughing and directing the full force of her hostility at the group, overwhelming them. She explains that the only reason the Shadow Organization doesn't control the world is because they only wish to preserve it, and if Karasumori threatens to disturb the order, they will correct it regardless of their wishes. Okuni advises Tokiko and Shigemori to better control their Legitimate Successors and leaves abruptly.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 146 'Okuni's Report' The Council of Twelve meets, and Okuni delivers her report on Karasumori. She confirms that the danger is growing steadily, and the high risk related to the site being in such a populated area only worsened the situation. Masamori tries to interrupt, but Ichirou Ougi overrides his protest. Yumeji Hisaomi asks for Okuni's opinion on the matter, and she admits that she does not truly understand Karasumori at all. Her impression is that it is a selfish, fickle, and highly unpredictable mass of power that cannot be dealt with rashly. She suggests leaving the land in the hands of the Kekkaishi, and developing strategies that would aid them. Masamori is shocked, and Ichirou is furious, but Okuni insists that it is best because that land itself chose the Kekkaishi as its guardians. Yumeji decides to designate Karasumori as a special case, and to have Masamori remain their go-between. The meeting concludes, and Masamori confronts Okuni. She tells him to consider himself lucky that the matter did not go any further, and suggests a personal theory that Karasumori's guardians, like the land itself, are also showing signs of major change. Okuni later visits Ichirou at his home, reveals that she has captured Reiji Kakushino, and says that Ichirou knows him. In a flashback, Reiji tries to escape on foot, but is pulled into a dark portal, ending up floating just in front of Okuni's palanquin. Okuni interrogates him and learns everything: that he was hired by Ichirou to target the Night Troop and Karasumori. Okuni scolds Ichirou for endangering ordinary humans, and he responds by slashing her head off with a wind strike. Okuni is revealed to have been a Shikigami, and the real Okuni appears in an eye-shaped portal. She decides to expose Ichirou for his crime and all other related wrongdoings, and tells him to prepare himself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 147 'Alliance with Masamori' Masamori meets privately with Okuni and gives her a detailed explanation of a Kekkaishi's powers. Okuni notes that the information on Sumiko Sumimura is lacking, but accepts that Masamori hasn't spent much time around her. Masamori reminds her that she agreed to keep the information secret. Okuni agrees, so long as it remains unrelated to a crime. At the very least, she agrees not to share it with his family, since it would mean learning that Masamori technically betrayed them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 186 At Namihira's suggestion, Yoshimori visits Okuni in hopes of negotiating an exchange of information: he wants to know more about the Shinyuuchi huntings, Karasumori, the Ougi Clan, and the prophecy, while Okuni is still collecting details about kekkaishi. They get off to a poor start when Okuni informs Yoshimori that Masamori has gone to confront Ichirou Ougi, and she does not think Masamori can win. Yoshimori grabs Okuni and demands to know where they are.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 187 Okuni tries to persuade Yoshimori into participating in a Shinyuuchi experiment, but he is too preoccupied with concern for Masamori and refuses to assist her. Okuni repeatedly warns him not to get involved with the conflict, and suggests that Masamori went alone in order to keep his family from becoming involved. As such, Masamori would agree with her detaining Yoshimori to keep him safe, which she does.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 191 Masamori returns to Okuni's mansion after the battle, and is surprised to find Yoshimori there. Okuni explains Yoshimori's presence, and Masamori asks to speak to her privately. Okuni confirms that she knew the truth about Ichirou being made up of six brothers. Masamori requests information on how the brothers modified their bodies, so that he can save Rokurou Ougi, who was critically wounded in the battle. Okuni agrees on the condition that Masamori joins forces with her, so that together they can restore the Shadow Organization. Masamori agrees to her terms.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 192 Okuni lends Masamori two of her spellcasters who specialize in body modification to treat Rokurou.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 193 Okuni learns from a subordinate in the field that a Shinyuuchi has been confirmed as destroyed. Another subordinate tells her that the same Shinyuuchi's master has appeared in Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 196 Okuni sends a subordinate to Karasumori to inform the kekkaishi that the god who attacked them came from Hidagou, a damaged Shinyuuchi. He announces his intention to report everything that happened back to the Shadow Organization, and warns Tokine that she may bear the greatest responsibility. He agrees that there was no other choice, but killing a god is still a serious crime.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 199 'Mysterious Death' Masamori meets with Okuni at her home. Okuni has set a trap for Ichirou Ougi Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 240, who has gone into hiding, but she has managed to locate him. This makes him look especially guilty after destroying other Shinyuuchi, and Okuni intends to present the proof to the Shadow Organization so that she and Masamori will have approval to capture Ichirou. Since Okuni has few subordinates suited for combat, she asks Masamori and the Night Troop to handle Ichirou's capture.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 241 Although the Night Troop moves to capture Ichirou, he is murdered by his younger brother Shichirou, who then escapes. Soon after, one of Okuni's subordinates comes to her chambers to inform her of a fire in the upper levels of the Records Office. When there is no response, the subordinate enters to find Okuni dead on the floor, her executive badge slashed in two.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 244 At a meeting of the Council of Twelve, the head executive reports the burning of the Records Office, and the murder of Okuni. Masamori reluctantly reports that Ichirou was killed by another man. Konozuka Kihei suggests that Masamori was the killer, that he may even be responsible for Okuni's death, and could be plotting to destroy the entire council. Though Masamori angrily denies this, his outburst only casts more doubt on him in the eyes of the rest of the council. Sen Kagemiya calls Kei Sazanami to confirm his suspicion of Souji Hiura being Okuni's killer. Sazanami says he can't confirm that, since Okuni's subordinates are shutting out all outsiders.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 245 Makio instructs Sen and Shu Akitsu not to disrupt Yoshimori's training. Specifically, he asks Sen not to speak of his suspicions about Souji. Sen insists that Souji was involved in Okuni's murder and that he has already told Yoshimori this, but admits that Yoshimori didn't seem worried about it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 249 Yoshimori encounters Namihira. He is investigating Okuni's murder, and shows Yoshimori a burned mechanical pencil, asking if it belongs to him. Namihira explains he can search into the memories of an object, and saw Yoshimori's face. Namihira believes the pencil was dropped by Okuni's killer, though he knows Yoshimori was at Karasumori at the time. Yoshimori is stunned, because he realizes it is the same pencil he gave to Souji.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 252 Yoshimori confronts Souji and demands to know if he killed Okuni. Souji cannot answer him. Yoshimori notices Souji has been using a regular pencil to write, and tells him how Namihira just brought back the pencil that Souji dropped. Yoshimori becomes frustrated, trying to explain why Souji can't do such things, even though he knows Souji simply obeys orders. Souji feels extremely guilty and apologizes, but only for having lost the pencil that Yoshimori gave him. Yoshimori asks Souji if he feels anything after committing a terrible act. Souji says no. Yoshimori asks Souji to promise that next time Souji gets an order to kill someone, he will first kill Yoshimori, who will stop him. Souji hesitantly agrees.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 253 'Truth Revealed' Yumeji Hisaomi invites Masamori Sumimura to join his new vision of the Shadow Organization. Masamori asks if Yumeji knows how Shinyuuchi hunting is performed. Masamori explains the basic idea: a person with the power to control space and time manipulates the spirit world, replaces the master and channels the Shinyuuchi's power to a new master. However, Masamori adds that the process is fundamentally impossible. Okuni once conducted an experiment with a Shinyuuchi she created, and learned that anyone who attempts to replace a Shinyuuchi's master would normally explode, unable to handle all the power. Even a strong Ayakshi would likely prove unable to handle a Shinyuuchi's power, but Masamori has learned of an exception: Mudou, who was able to reform his body no matter how many times he died, was the owner of a spirit reservoir. Such people are essentially immortal and able to store huge amounts of power. Masamori suggests then that two people are needed for Shinyuuchi hunting: one to manipulate space and time, and another who owns a spirit reservoir. He further suggests that the Commander must have someone with an especially large spirit reservoir.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 262 Okuni appears beside Masamori in spirit form. In her time researching immortality, she learned a great deal about Yumeji and his people. She wishes to confirm that Yumeji and his brother the Commander founded the Shadow Organization 400 years ago, and that now the Commander is trying to destroy it. Masamori adds that Yumeji seems to be in competition with the Commander, and says he can't be a part of it. Suddenly, many swords rain down on the building, destroying it. Masamori is protected by his Zekkai. Masamori recognizes the attacker from the photo he showed Yumeji. The attacker identifies himself as Zero.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 264 After confirming Yumeji is still alive, Zero reveals a large number of Okuni's missing subordinates. Zero tells Masamori not to remain on the ground, since there are spells planted around the mansion that target outsiders. Instead, he invites Masamori to join him in the sky so he can explain the situation. Masamori demands to know if Zero killed Okuni, and Zero admits that he did, but adds that Masamori is not his target at the time.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 265 Masamori tries to convince Yumeji to help him confront the Commander, but Yumeji resists and is eventually killed by Zero. Okuni's spirit congratulates Masamori on his strategy. Masamori is upset that he lost the chance to open Yumeji's heart due to his own hesitance. Okuni says he worries too much. Masamori suspects that the reason Okuni had so many subordinates was because she was a nice person, though Okuni will not admit to this. Masamori realizes that Okuni's spirit is about to pass on, and Okuni wishes to tell him the secret of Karasumori before she leaves.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 272 Okuni explains to Masamori Sumimura that Karasumori is different from other Shinyuuchi, in that the power does not come from the land itself. Instead, Karasumori is a living person. Okuni confirms that Karasumori is a spirit reservoir owner, and holds enough power to destroy the world. Tokimori Hazama attempted to seal Karasumori with power borrowed from the land, but failed. This is why the Sumimura and Yukimara families were tasked with guarding Karasumori. Okuni thought it was strange that Kurokabuto would attack Karasumori, given its nature to only attack man or man-made objects. Okuni adds that Karasumori could choose to share his powers with a rare compatible person, who Masamori realizes is Yoshimori. Okuni begins to pass on. Masamori begs her to stay, asking if she will allow so many mysteries to remain unsolved. Okuni says she has entrusted those to her subordinates, and that she will pray for Masamori to be strong until his goals are reached.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 273 'Legacy' Namihira returns to the Investigation Office to apologize for vanishing. Chief Kouzou Tanno admits he always knew Namihira was one of Okuni's people, but that it wasn't a serious matter. Namihira asks if he could have his job back, offering to share information he gathers from the Records Office. Kouzou reminds him that all investigators must remain neutral, and Namihira begs him, stating that he only wishes to expose the truth, as was Okuni's will. Kouzou finally says he would be willing to sell information, since the office is on a tight budget. Namihira happily agrees. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 Equipment Seashell Pendant: Okuni typically carries a seashell pendant, which seems to serve as a focus for her powers. Power & Abilities Dimension Manipulation: Much like advanced Kekkaishi, Okuni is able to manipulate dimensions. She has a shell pendent that she uses to focus her abilities.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 138, pages 11-13 *'Portal Control': She is capable of opening eye-shaped portals, which are used for remote viewingKekkaishi manga; Chapter 138, page 12-13 and contacting subordinates in the field.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 195, page 7 *'Dimensional Push:' By opening a portal, Okuni can use it to focus a tremendous amount of power upon a chosen target.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 143, pages 12-16 Extremely High Intellect: '''She has shown to be a very intelligent person on several occasions, and is rumored to have became practically immortal in order to reveal all secrets in the world. '''Shikigami: Okuni typically uses Shikigami clones when meeting with people she expects to attack her (such as Ichirou Ougi and YoshimoriKekkaishi manga, Chapter 188, pages 1-2). Enormous Spiritual Power: Despite Okuni's small stature, she possesses tremendous spiritual power. She has proven able to restrain even Yoshimori in the midst of battle, forcing him to rely on Karasumori's power to free himself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 143, pages 12-16 In addition, when directing the full force of her hostility, she was able to restrain the other members of the Karasumori Inspection team to the point where they could not move at all.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 146, pages 6-8 References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Dimension Manipulators Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters